The Adventure OF Ash
by Soccer29
Summary: Starts Slow but gradually will get better. What if Ash Was a Pokémon, what would happen then. First story. please give me criticism to help make my story better. T for minor Language, and mentioning death. Chapters progressively get longer as you people help me make my story better. Thank you and have a wonderful Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my 1 fan fiction so I am sorry if my grammar is bad, or my punctuation horrible.**

**Summary: This story will be about Ash's adventures through the leagues with my own few twists. Since this is my first story I will always be up for suggestion. All of this chapter's polls will end after the 4 chapter. Each chapter will at least be 2000 words long as to not bore you and make sure this story goes somewhere. Also I don't like how in the anime Ash does NOT catch a single LEGENDARY, I mean really he meets all of the legends but does not catch a single one but wants to become a Pokémon master. Also to dense to train his Pokémon properly and is just dense in general. Ash will capture some legendary Pokémon when the time is right. He may not catch every single legendary Pokémon though.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**1: Who should Ash have as a starter first five people who choose the same Pokémon that will then be Ash's first Pokémon. Pole will close 5 days after being posted. Why? Because I need at least two days to have enough time to update story. I will always update 1 week or earlier. Pokémon should not be a legendary but I might accept it.**

**2: who should Ash be paired with have a reason, I want to make this story enjoyable for everyone.**

**3: Should ash travel with the canon/manga people or new characters or other canon/manga people give a reason why.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

**Wish I did though**

**Hi=Pokémon talk. Or transition to a new place**

Hi=Human speech.

_**Hi=Telepathy**_

Chapter One: The Chosen Has arrived!

**At the Tree of Beginning**

A Mew was inside the hollow 100 foot tall tree watching over her egg like a good mother should. The father of the egg was outside right now in the early of the night, in human terms 8 P.M looking for berries to make a liquid food for the baby. She can't wait for her baby to hatch because then she would finally have a complete family, a family full of love and a child.

Mew finally broke out of her thoughts when the egg started to hatch. The egg is a dark royal blue. The egg started to crack right in front of her eyes. The top of the egg finally popped off with a loud crack. After a few seconds a dark red head popped out of the egg, which very much surprised her since she is pink and the baby's father is a dark blue. The baby then started to fly out of the egg giving her a full view of the new born.

He had a dark red and black body and also had the body of a Mew. This Mew had black paws and feet with a spike on each of its fore paws and the top of its feet. The rest of the baby Mews body was a dark red his tail golden and the nub of the tail a dark royal blue.

The reason being it was a shiny Mew and his Father was a pseudo legendary Pokémon, a Lucario the best there ever was among its species. Lucario is a very powerful and loving man. He cared more about his family's well-being than anything else.

This Pokémon hybrid of a Lucario and Mew was right now a very weak Pokémon because he only knew the move Tackle. But This hybrid Pokémon had the most potential of any Pokémon, he could even become stronger than Arceus with the right training and enough time.

**50 Miles South of the Tree of Beginning**

A man stood still for a few seconds not moving. The man looked to be about in his mid-thirties, he is wearing a dark black suit that had a dark red R on his suit placed over the right side of his chest. He is standing under a tree, the shadow of the tree covering his face. His lips started moving he then said in a menacing voice with evil and malice, "Dr. Zagger are you sure Mew is in the Tree of Beginning, because if it is not you will be replaced."

The now named Dr. Zagger stepped out of the shadows behind a bush and in the moonlight you could distinctly make out an older looking male, who looked to be in about his late 50. He finally spoke with a raspy voice, "Yes Giovanni, leader of team rocket, the legendary Mew is inside the Tree of Beginning." The now named Giovanni curled his lips into a smirk and finally spoke with a voice of evil happiness and said, "Perfect soon I shall rule the world with an iron fist!" Giovanni started to laugh evilly to himself after saying that. Then they both left to go back to the Tree of Beginning to capture Mew for their evil plans. After hopping into a car that can go up to 175 mph,

They left and headed towards the Tree of Beginning to start phase 1 of their evil diabolical plans. After they left the clearing a dark shadow could be seen running towards the Tree of Beginning, to warn his wife and soon to be born baby, only if he knew, he would have killed those humans for thinking of harming his wife and child but sadly he did not know.

**Back to the Tree of Beginning**

The baby Mew looked at the pink Mew with questioning sky blue eyes and asked with a child-like tone, "**Momma?**" looking at the pink Mew with a questioning look. Finally the pink Mew spoke with a motherly tone, "**Yes my dear I am your momma, but you may also call me Rose if you like, my son.**" The baby Mew just stared at his momma and asked with that same child-like tone, **"Momma, my name?" **His momma was on the verge of hugging him to death because of how cute he sounded, finally she said, "**Your name is Ash sweetie.**"

Lucario finally showed up and was so surprised to see a Mew that looked like a hybrid of him and Rose but colored differently, he totally forgot about why he was here. After a few seconds he turned to Rose and asked in a serious voice, "**Is this our baby Rose?" **Rose was a little surprised by how serious he sounded, but got over her surprise quickly and answered in a warm voice only a mother could have,** "Yes this our baby Conner and his name is Ash." **Lucario remembered why he came back so quickly and said to Rose in a terrified voice, "**Rose we must get our baby out of here and flee, Someone named Giovanni is here and has come to capture you to use you for his evil deeds. He is after a Mew, since our baby looks like a Mew with some of my features we need to hurry up and leave."**

It was too late though because all of a sudden Giovanni shows up with Dr. Zagger. The man could only see Rose in his vision. He then said, "I am here to capture you Mew, Raichu go and use thunderbolt, full power." Giovanni then threw a Pokéball and out came Raichu. Raichu the used thunderbolt and hit Rose directly on the head. Rose gave a whimper signaling that she was weak. Giovanni then pulled out a Master-ball and threw it at Rose. It beeped once and then stood still signifying that the capture was a success.

Hiding in a dark corner Ash saw everything, he was really scared right now, if a Raichu could beat his momma, then what could he do, nothing, and that is what scared him the most. Meanwhile Giovanni and Raichu were laughing evilly knowing all of their plans were starting to be successful. They did not however see a Lucario charging up a focus blast.

Conner then came running and used a focus blast up close on Raichu which made the poor Pokémon faint. Lucario then ran and grabbed the Master-ball then scooped up his son and ran away as fast as he could for 8 hours, he then thought he was far enough away so he checked his surroundings and saw a sign that said Pallet Town.

**Now In Pallet Town**

Ash was in Pallet Town with his father they were in the woods right now. Ash finally spoke up in a very sad tone and asked, **"Where is Momma?" **Conner then said **"She is in here." **Pointing at the Master-ball while saying that. Conner then grabbed Ash and headed to the Pokémon Lab that he saw not too far from here. After about five minutes of walking, they were right in front of a big Pokémon lab. Conner then saw a sign that said professor Oak's Lab and Samuel Oak's home. Conner then turned to ash and looked into his big sky blue eyes and said **"Ash please do not talk when we get there." **Ash then responded with a childish ok to his father.

Conner then knocked on the door that was attached to the Pokémon lab. A few seconds later out came an old looking male with a lab coat on and then said, "Wow a Lucario I have never seen one up close and personal." The professor took no notice in the baby Pokémon. Conner then telepathically said, _**"Hello human, from now on think what you would say because I am speaking to you telepathically. I need you to treat my wife who was just captured in a Master-ball by an evil man named Giovanni. I also need shelter for my family and I." **_The old professor then looked at Conner with worry, _**"Please come inside I would like for you to tell me the whole story of what happened and your name if you have."**_

Conner then went inside and told the nice professor the whole story, he also learned that the nice professor's name is Samuel Oak. After Lucario told Samuel his story he then asked Samuel to do him a favor. "_**Samuel can you fuse some human DNA into Ash so that he can become part human. Ash won't remember any of this because his human DNA will make it so that when he is five Ash won't be able to remember. this way he will never be captured and then he can capture Rose and I so that we can be together forever as a family."**_

Samuel gave a thoughtful look and said, "Yes I can do that it should take me about 4 hours so by 8 A.M the process will be done. After he transforms into a human I will heal Rose and then Capture you in a Luxury-ball so I can give you to Ash when the time is right.

_ Well leave a review of how I did and don't forget to vote on the polls. Oh and if you want Rose can be his starter Pokémon if you want. Also this is just a prologue and the other chapters will be much longer and more descriptive.

Hello I hope I have fixed this chapter for my reviewers who did not like my block of words, I am sorry I totally forgot to make that big block of words into paragraphs, I hope this helps, please give me criticism to help me make my story better, also do you like this idea. Don't forget to vote on the polls I only have one vote as far as I am aware of out of 3 reviews.

Also I am very glad that within 10 hours that three people read and took the time out of their day to review and help make my story better.

Have a wonderful day/evening folks.

Hello I have just updated my story I am not getting enough votes on the polls but oh well hope I fixed the story Doreh and erenestgoestocamp


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of The Adventure OF Ash.**

**First off, I have updated the first chapter a lot so you should reread the first chapter if you have already read it. Secondly, I am not getting enough votes on the polls. The thing that was voted on with the highest votes wins, in the event of a tie, or I don't like the outcome then the very first vote is what will win.**

**On another note I guess when I first posted my original chapter, for lack of a better term was shit, at least to you guys. I hope I have fixed the 1 chapter and if not please let me know and I will update that as soon as possible. Also a guest reviewed on my story, don't know how to make that show up, any way that person said the story was going too fast and did not have enough depth. The first chapter is the only chapter that will have so much important info in it, in so little time. I am sorry I had to write some important info in the beginning of the story for all of you readers to understand the main idea of the story.**

**The reason why Ash started as a Pokémon in this story is that in anime/manga he had a very big appetite, he also could generally understand Pokémon, and could take so many Pokémon attacks and still be standing. I mean all of that added up with an undying love for pokémon is just bull shit. So I made him a Pokémon which explains all of those things and gives him an intelligence boost.**

**The votes are:**

**For the pairing: One vote for Ash and May, One vote for Ash and Serena.**

**For the starter: one suggestion for a Spearow or Pikachu.**

**For Ash meeting and traveling with anime/manga characters: one vote for it to stay the same.**

**Hi= Pokémon talk or transition to a new place**

_**Hi= Telepathy**_

Hi= Human Talk.

**Now on with the story.**

**At Samuel Oak's Lab, 6:00 A.M.**

Samuel Oak just finished the manual process of combining Ash with some human DNA. To be more precise the DNA being combined with Ash is from Red Ketchum, a famous Pokémon trainer, who has won the Kanto league tournament.

Samuel Oak started to change the sequence of combining the human DNA with Ash from manual to automatic. While that was being taken care of he made sure Ash was stable and did not die from the procedure.

When he was done with that he went into the living room where Conner is sitting on the orange couch, the couch could hold up to 4 people. Samuel walked over to Conner and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. It was silent for a few seconds before Conner asked in a serious voice, _**"Will Ash be ok from this procedure Samuel?" **_Samuel thought for a second then started to say, "Yes I believe Ash will be ok, the procedure of fusing human DNA in him is working greatly. Ash has started to shrink into the size of a human baby. If my prediction is correct he will 2 Natural forms that he can take on, although he may have more."

Conner then asks _**"Who will his guardian or guardians be?"**_ Samuel thinks on this for a minute trying to remember if anyone he knew would be able to take care of a baby and be able to raise Ash that would please Conner and Rose. He then remembered his friend that owed him a favor, he then thought that it was the perfect time to cash that favor in. She also always wanted to take care of a child he remembered. Samuel then said "I know the perfect person to be his guardian, it is a very good friend of mine who always wanted to take care of a child. Her name is Delia Ketchum a woman in her early 20's, she is a great cook and would be able to always take care of Ash since she does not work, also I will always send her money so she does not have to work and spend all of her time with Ash.

Conner was very happy to know that his son would be well taken care of and made sure he got enough love. Conner then asked _**"When is the procedure going to be done also will you capture me in a Luxury Ball so that when Ash turns to the age of ten he can take us with him on his Pokémon journey."**_ Samuel looked at a clock then responded with "How do you know Ash wants to go on a Pokémon journey and the procedure should be done right about now. Also yes I will capture you regardless and give the two Poké-balls to Ash so that you can always be with him, and since he has some human DNA in him, you will never have to worry about him being caught in a Poké-ball. Conner then said telepathically _**"I don't know if my son will want to go on a Pokémon journey, I am just making a guess that because of his human DNA he will want to go on a Pokémon journey. Also make sure to train and teach him about Pokémon."**_

Samuel just nodded his head. Samuel lead Conner into the part of the Lab where Ash is, Ash looked like a human baby now with black hair and brown eyes. Samuel then said "It is time Conner." Conner nodded knowing what was about to transpire in a few moments. Samuel then threw a Luxury Poké-ball that hit Conner and on impact got sucked by a red beam, the ball pinged once and stopped moving. Samuel then put the Luxury Poké-ball and Master Poké-ball in a safe. Samuel then locked the safe and headed towards the Ketchum house with Ash sleeping.

**(Ash will no longer be smart because he has human DNA in him sorry.)**

**At The Ketchum Residence 15 minutes Later**

Samuel was a little nervous on how Delia would react, he then thought to himself, well only one way to find out. Samuel knocked on the door and after about ten seconds Delia Ketchum opened the door. Delia then asked in a happy tone, "Hello professor Oak what brings you here this early in the morning?" Professor Oak then said, "I am actually here because of this baby, his name is Ash and I found him abandoned on my doorstep at 4 A.M." Delia then said, "Oh my, who do such a thing to a cute and innocent baby." Samuel did not say anything for a few seconds but then asked Delia if she would take care of the baby. She of course being the loving compassionate person that she is agreed whole heartedly. Samuel then started to walk away while telling her that he would supply her money so she could focus on the baby.

Delia the went back into her home and was very grateful to Arceus that she finally had her own child to care for, properly raise, and most importantly love him with all her heart. She went into the living room and sat the baby down on a blue chair, making sure to not wake baby Ash so that she could go and prepare his room and crib.

**2 Hours Later**

Delia was exhausted, after two hours of working non-stop to finish the baby crib and room for Ash she had finally got it done. The room was painted to look like a square Poké-ball. The room had a black drawer in the corner for all of Ash's clothes. There was also a black desk in another corner of the room for his own personal use later on in life. The room had a little baby crib in the center, inside the crib was a blanket with many Pokémon stuffed animals inside the crib. There was a total of 10 Pokémon stuffed animals inside the baby crib.

Delia looked around the room one last time to make sure she had everything perfect for her son. When she was done looking around the room she went back into the living room where little baby Ash was. Delia noticed that Ash was still asleep in that exact same spot on the blue couch like chair. Delia carefully picked the sleeping baby Ash off of the chair and walked back to the room where Ash would be living in. After entering the room she set the sleeping Ash down into the crib.

Delia was just about to exit the room but saw something that made her smile in delight, he had grabbed two of the Pokémon stuffed animals, but these were not any ordinary stuffed animals, no they were her favorite Pokémon stuffed animals when she was a kid. The two Pokémon stuffed animals were a Lucario and Mew. Delia then exited the room after about 15 seconds of looking at the adorable scene and closed the door.

Delia then took out a Pokéball and threw it up into the air. When the Pokéball started to fall it opened up and a red beam appeared and hit the ground. The beam started to morph its shape into that of a large dog. After that the red beam went away and there stood a very powerful Arcanine. Delia then went over to the Pokéball lying on the hard wood floor and picked it up and put the Pokéball away. Delia then walked over to the large and very powerful Arcanine and told Arcanine to guard the house while she was gone and to protect the baby Ash with his own life. Arcanine nodded his head to his master in understanding and went outside to guard the house.

Delia then left the house to go buy some groceries that she would need to feed herself and the baby. Delia went to the Poké-mart to buy some berries that are used to make juice for baby Ash. Delia also bought some meat, cheese, milk, potatoes, and other produce to make healthy meals.

**30 Minutes After Delia Leaving.**

Delia finally returned home after a quick shopping spree for food. Delia looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 A.M. She hurried to the kitchen to smash up some Oran berries and mix it with some milk to make some baby formula for Ash. After fixing up some baby formula for Ash, Delia walked towards Ash's room with the bottle of baby formula in hand. Once she reached the brown door that lead to Ash's room, she opened the door and saw that Ash had just now woken up. Ash started to cry because he was hungry. Delia rushed over to Ash and scooped him up in her spare arm and started to feed her adopted son Ash with the bottle of formula. After about five minutes of Ash drinking the baby formula it was all gone and it was time for Delia to make baby Ash burp. Delia flipped the baby so that his tummy was resting on her fore arm, she then started to lightly pat Ash's back to make him burp. After about 30 seconds of that he finally burped and Delia put Ash back in his crib

When Ash was set back down into his crib the first thing that he did was grab the pink Mew stuffed animal in his right hand and the dark blue and black Lucario in his left hand. After grabbing the Pokémon stuffed animals he started to play with them. He was bouncing up and down his crib flailing his arms not really knowing how to control his body. Delia then left the room to go and let Arcanine off guard duty.

After exiting the room Delia went outside and returned Arcanine back into his Pokéball. After that Delia went inside the house into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She then thought, this is house is about to get more lively with you around Ash.

**Well how did I do? Is this chapter better or worse than my last chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows and support. Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
